Evil future
by Amutofangirl
Summary: Everyone's older has come back to the past to ask for help against the something worse then easter. Is Amu behind this. Bad with summaries sorry.
1. Chapter 1

"Het Nagi what you doing this weekend?", Yaya asked while sucking her red cherry flavored lollipop. The entire gang was out walking through the park getting ice cream even Utau and Ikuto came along and stayed for the meeting. Everyone and charas were there but Amu. Amu was on a so called family wedding that's ben going on for a about two weeks.

It started to get dark and everyone is walking back when Utau stopped them. "What's wrong Utau" Kukai asked his girlfriend." I smell Ikuto which is weird." She said while looking around the park. "Um Utau I think you had too much ice cream. Ikuto is right next to you so you might smell him." Rima said in a low strict tone. "No. I mean I know Ikuto is next to me but I smell more then one Ikuto and this other Ikuto has an older smell. Utau said while still looking around the area. All of sudden a tall dark figure came out of the shadow and held a gun pointed right at them. "Hey man if you want money we will give it to you" Nagi said while protecting Rima. The figure just smirked and was about to pull the trigger. Ikuto was protecting Utau, Kukai had to protect Yaya and Tadase because they were both screaming and crying a river, and Nagi was protecting Rima. The dark figure shot but no one was hit. They looked behind them to see the bullet kill some king crown robot.

"Sorry about that." The dark said while still smirking. The figure started to come out of the shadows. Everyone was shocked who they saw. It was an older version of Ikuto. "I knew you would notice my present Utau. You always had that weird talent of yours" he said with that trade mark smirk of his. He looked like Ikuto but taller, his hair got a little longer. The main change was his muscles; he grew a six pack and rippling pecks.

"You know Ikuto if you keep that gun of yours out you might even scare the living shit out of them" as another shadow came out. She was Utau's older self. She still had her hair the only change was her height and hips which were wider. "Oh right my bad I forgot" older Ikuto said. He lifted his arm and the gun turned into the key that matched with Amu's lock. "Wow how you learned that" Kukai asked while watching Ikuto's hand. Utau was still drooling over how Ikuto gets even hotter (if that is possible). "You know love I hate when you look at Ikuto like that. The older Kukai said while jumping out. Older Nagi, Rima, and Yaya also came out. "Aww is someone jealous…." Older Utau said while winking. Kukai wrapped his arms around her waist.

**Amuto: Ok that's all for now im tired**

**Ikuto: well when you will write more.**

**Amuto: tomorrow when I have time**

**Amu: but when will we get to the part I almost…**

**Amuto don't tell the story damn it Amu. Anyway just to tell you all im going back nd forth on the crazy talk show and this and the embryo story is ended cause I cant think of any think of any thing so ttyl!**

**Amu/Ikuto:bye**


	2. Chapter 2

**Nagi/Rima/Yaya/Kukai: **

**Amuto: what's wrong?**

**Ikuto: they are upset that you didn't describe their older self**

**Amuto: well I got lazy and didn't want to describe them and I wanted the reviewers to pick how they look**

**Amu: umm where is my older self and myself in general**

**Amuto: oh you will come in later don't worry **

**Ikuto: I wonder how future Amu looks… I hope she looks sexy**

**Amuto/Amu: perv**

**Amuto: any way on to the show**

**(A/N: ok not to confuse any one the younger selves name would be all lower case like utau and foe their older self will be like Utau ok then)**

"**Now why would I get jealous when you are my wife" Kukai said while holding Utau stronger. "What!" utau and kukai said with their jaws to the floor "There is no way in hell I marry this dork!" utau said while looking back and forth on older couple. "Well I'm your dork" Kukai said while looking down at his younger wife. "Ok lets get to them garden so we can tell them what's going on" Rima said, even when she is older she still has that strict face. Nagi doesn't mind that face mostly when they are playing 'cops and robbers' if you know what I mean. **

**Everyone got back to the garden and sat down while of coarse the guys stand up. "Ok is there any questions before we start" Nagi said while looking at all their younger selves. "Yeah I have a question. Where is older Amu and older me" tadase asked. The room got silent all the older selves were looking at Ikuto. "I'll tell you the story. We all found out that the embryo is not an egg but a person. Later we found out that Amu is the embryo but to activate the embryo you need to unlock her dumpty lock (cant remember if its humpty or dumpty to lazy to check) with the dumpty key." Kukai said while holding his key. "Buy there is a flaw the key can only open the lock if the lock accepts the key. When Tadase found out that Amu was the embryo he tried to persuade her to grant his wish and be come her bride and win her heart without the key. But Amu would not accept or marry him so Tadase got furious and plan to get his by using by force. The only way to do that is put x eggs in her. Tadase got what he wanted and became king of all of Japan. We thought he would let Amu go after he got what he wanted, but he didn't let her go. He tried forcing to become his wife. So right now Amu is trapped" Ikuto said while balling his hand into fists. "Well whoever her husband is he is really bad at protecting her" rima said looking at everyone. "Hey now wait just a minute don't be saying that her husband tried his hardest" Utau said while balling her fist. Ikuto was now covering his eyes with his hair. He looked like he was about to punch someone. "Well he must not love her! He should protect her better. Her husband must be a weak, spineless, heartless, fool who shouldn't be married to her if he cant even protect her!" rima said who was not standing. "Now listen up little brat don't be…" Utau said in till Ikuto punched the wall. Everyone was silent as they saw blood drip from Ikuto fist. "Who is Amu's husband" Ikuto said while looking at his older self looking like he knew who it was." Amu's husband is you ikuto you marry amu when you 25. You guys have been married for seven years and dated for ten years" Kukai said while looking at ikuto. Everyone was silent in the room. Rima started to sit down. She started to feel guilty that she said all that stuff to Ikuto. "Don't worry rima was right. I couldn't protect my Amu from Tadase. I always think of her whenever I'm alone. Amu has been gone for two years now and I don't want to give up yet on her. Right now Tadase found out he can be more power full he has the future lock and key and the past lock and key. So far he only has the future lock…wait where is amu. Ikuto said. "She is at a wedding with her family why" tadase said looking worried. "NO! Damn it! Tadase has already got damn it!" Nagi said while pacing back and forth. "Ok what now he has the past and future lock he going to start going after the past and future key. You know that Ikuto so what we going to do **


	3. Chapter 3

**Amuto: hey what's sorry for the long wait I had the idea but couldn't write it down **

**Ikuto: Future Amu looks hot**

**Fanguy: Hot is an understament it's more like damn sexy**

**Ikuto:*pulls out a gun*what was that**

**Fanguy: SHIT! RUN *runs away***

**Ikuto: that's what I thought**

**Amuto:*sweat drop* ok then on to the story**

(Older Amu's Pov)

'It's so dark. I can't feel my legs. I'm so cold… where I am and chained to a chair! I had the same dream about before I was taken…

_(Flash back Normal Pov)_

"_Oh Amu-koi!" Ikuto yelled as he chased Amu down the hill. Ikuto couldn't believe that he has been married to this goddess for 7 years. Amu has grown up lot since she was a kid. She had gotten taller but not tall as Ikuto. She had curves that made every man look at her. And for any man who did stare at Amu for more than 3 seconds they would find their head up their ass. The milk did work wonders. She was a 36 D, which made Ikuto happy…really happy. Mostly she was hottest thing around okay. Amu still blushed when Ikuto got really close or when he made some comments about *ahem* bed stuff, but who wouldn't blush for Ikuto._(A/N:Fangirl: I would blush and drool for Ikuto-kun! Me: OH SHUT THE HELL UP!)_ Then all of sudden black cars came up the mountain. Ikuto saw the crown symbol on the cars and started to run towards Amu, but he was too late. He saw Tadase's men grab his Amu and throw her into the car like trash. When he got there the cars were already leaving at full speed. Ikuto dropped to his knees, wide eyed as the scene replayed over and over again in his head. It took a moment what just happened. Ikuto lost his wife…his strawberry…his thing that made him want to live every day. His Amu._

(Amu's pov)

That's right Tadase goons took me away. I remember like yesterday. I wonder how everything is. Tadase never lets me outside. I saw the main door open then the lights turned on. I was in some grand hall like in a castle. When the two guards opened the door the person who I hated the most came through in his "kingly" outfit…Tadase.

"Amu-koi, you are awake did you enjoy your nap" he said like it was a normal day. "I would have been fine if these chains were on me" I hissed through my teeth. I shook the chains for affect.

"Well I had to put the chains on while I was gone. When I was gone you could've ran away from your husband" he said while still acting normal with the whole sparkle thing. "...BE!" yelled at him while standing up. "Of course I'm your husband A-mu-koi" he said as he gripped my chin harshly, pushing me back into the throne. I whimpered from the pain as he gripped my chin harder. "I don't love you! I only love Ikuto and only him" I hissed at him again as he let go of me.

"I'm tired so tired of Ikuto damn it! He gets every fucking thing! Do you know how it feels that the person you grew up with gets everything! He has looks…the charm…and the talent. I was ok with that he could all the fans and money he wanted I didn't care. Then he went too far when he took what was rightfully mine! Damn it!" he yelled as he paced back and forth in front of me. "What did he take that was yours?"I asked in a calm voice.

"He took you" he said with a raspy voice like he was about to cry. "He took you away from me he made you love him and forget all about me. Remember when we were kids and you would always blush when you saw me and say 'Tadase-kun'. Huh remember. But he took you away and made you forget me your love for me" he said while crying. He was on the ground, on his knees in front of me gripping my dress.

"Tadase I only had a crush on you, I never did love you. It was puppy love, I really loved Ikuto for him." I said while looking at the pathetic person who he calls himself a man. Tadase started to get up and started to chuckle a dark laugh. "Oh really I guess we need more x- eggs in ya to make you change your mind then. Guards take MY WIFE down to the room for more x-eggs." I got scared and knew that there was more pain in my future. I started to cry and yell for Ikuto. Then it went all dark.

**Tadase: HAHAH I got Amu and Ikuto doesn't**

**Amuto/Ikuto: hehe**

**Tadase: what are you guys giggling about?**

**Ikuto: Amuto and I just figured out the ending**

**Tadase: oh do blow every one and keep Amu and live happily ever after**

**Amuto: Fuck no I AMUTO all the way bitch**

**Ikuto: mostly it's everything you wish for but the opposite so enjoy your life for now**

**Amu: Amutofangirl does not own anything**


	4. Contest Prize the rest of Neko Amu

Contest!

Reward the rest of the Neko Amu story

Ok what's up my readers, I'm having a story contest for anyone who likes to write. There are three contests regarding to the rating. There is a K+ contest, T contest, and M contest (hint: for the rated M contest I like lemons).

First place winners: they get the rest of the Neko Amu story…yes there is more.

Second Place/Third: you guys get to be in my crazy talk show story.

To enter you must email me or message me both on my profile. **You must be signed up (that means email) by February 14, 2011.**

**Your stories are due MARCH 14, 2011!**

Chapters: the min is 600 words and the max is 5 chapters

Liking: I like made up or a switch from the original. I love romance, humor, action, and fantasy

Have fun,

Amutofangirl ^-^


	5. Update

Hey guys amutofangirl here and I have good news. Since you guys are awesome and I love you soooo much and since you guys are just wonderful fans I shall update every story once a week oh if you didn't catch what I just said I said EVERY story. That's right im continuing Neko amu I have 81 reviews for tht story and im happy that you guys like it so im gonna continue it. SO THANKS I LOVE YOU ALL KEEP REVEIWING


	6. Chapter 4

REMEMBER WHEN THE OLDER SELVES ARE TALKING THEY ARE Capitalized LIKE THIS: Ikuto  
WHEN THE YOUNGER SELVES ARE TALKING THE ARE LOWER CASE LIKE THIS: ikuto

Everyone went to Ikuto's mansion that no one knew about except Utau and Amu. tadase went up to the attic trying to soak in everything that just happened. _King of Japan….Puts X eggs in her…..Evil…___He couldn't believe what he had just heard, he would never hurt amu. tadase started to pace back and forth in the room, he turned off all the lights and curled into a ball in the middle of the floor. The only light was the moonlight shown through a window as tall as tadase himself. The only noise that can be heard is the scratching or tiny mouse feet and distant voices from the floor below from the future and younger selves talking. tadase started to cry, he was confused on what was happening and how this can be possible, yes his dream is to be king but not through force though!. "Why do you let tears fall from your face?" tadase quickly sat up and stared at the corner where the voice came from. All he could see is the outline of a shadow. "Don't be alarmed, I won't hurt you. Now answer. Why are you crying?" the voice was harsh but had a hint of caring. The shadow had taken a step into the moonlight, showing who he truly was. He had long blond hair with a crown tattoo on his arm. He only wore a white button up shirt and dress pants. tadase automatically knew who he was….he was looking up at his future self.

His older self-smirked when he saw his younger self's reaction. "I remember how I was when I was in your state… You're scared helpless, spineless, you let people walk all over you. You've never tasted real power before…. Join me and together we can rule the present and the future! WE WILL BE ABLE TO RULE THE WHOLE UNISVERSE!" tadase started to think how is older self is right,he has let people walk over him, he has never gotten what he wants ,and he wants amu. Tadase held out his hand for his younger self with a evil glint his is eyes. tadase took his hand and he did a portal opened. "Welcome my young self…..welcome to a better, stronger, happier world." and with that they jumped into the portal just like that.

Things were still calm downstairs, like tadase never made a single noise. Everyone was still planning on how they were going to get amu back. With the key Ikuto can open a portal back his time without problem. Kukai said we need a plan before we go so we don't take one step and get shot a million times. Ikuto was in a corner thinking how it must be to be married to amu,the whole thing was just so surprising and yet…..it made him happy. Ikuto seeing his younger self thinking really hard decided to pull him outside and talk seeing that they were both a little confused and shocked.

Ikuto started to leave the room and ikuto followed suit. The moon was high in the sky and the air was cool but the summer breeze warmed it up. "What was it like….i mean with amu" ikuto always knew in his heart that he loved amu the moment he saw her standing up for what she believes in. He just had to know how everything happened, when did he get the courage to tell her, when did she realized that she loved him back? Ikuto just smiled at his younger self as he remembered every moment he had ever shared with Amu. He remembered their first date, their first kiss, and their first time being together as one. "It was amazing…just seeing her just makes my whole day. It's like whenever we saw each other we in love with each other all over again." Ikuto couldn't help but smile at his memories in till he realized what was going on at the moment and what was going on with his Amu his smile disappeared and the light in his eyes of joy were gone too and turned into just dark blue orbs with no life in them. The two men looked up into the moon both thinking 'I'm coming amu, just hang on'.

Meanwhile two blonde men were looking over at the blue haired men angry with the locks power showing an orb on what was happening. Tadase got almost everything he wanted, he became king he had ultimate power, and he had money. The only thing he did not have was Amu's heart. He had given her everything, but still she would not marry him. He really did not liking using force on his lil strawberry but he had no choice she must join him so he can be happy forever, and no one can stop him. His younger self was in younger amu's chamber where she has been sleeping nonstop because of the stress. For a little girl she really knows how to fight back. Tadase looked over his beautiful kingdom smiling knowing that his plans are almost complete. He ruled with an iron fist. He would not allow disobedience in his kingdom. He took a deep breath in and telling himself 'This is what absolute power smells like', and returned to his courters to sleep a peaceful sleep. He knew that once Amu was fully his he would not go to sleep alone anymore.

tadase had asked his older self where amu was so he can see her. He found her chamber and saw she was asleep. tadase open the chamber door and sat next to the sleeping amu. 'She looks so beautiful like this' he thought to himself as he started to pet her hair, smelling the strawberry scent. amu started to awake and found tadase petting her hair she was relieved that someone has found her and help her leave. "t-tadase? Thank god you have found me I've been trapped here for like ever do you know the way out?" amu started to go on and on and started to hug him. "Leave? We are not leaving this is your home now amu-chan. Soon we will get married and live happily forever after" tadase said as he hugged back while smiling happy that she has chosen him. "What you mean we are not leaving and this Is not my home, and I REFUSE to marry you I don't love you" amu screamed and pushed tadase back. She spoke with venom as she told him off. "Don't worry amu-chan soon you will fall in love with me. Your just confused and tired to understand that you love me." tadase was a little hurt from her comment but he just thought she was confused. " I'm not confused nor tired! I do not love you!... I love ikuto." amu was now screaming at the top of lungs, but whispered the last part hoping he wouldn't hear. tadase heard her last comment ad he was now furious. He pinned amu against the wall and harshly whispered in her ear "ikuto is just a piece of shit, you will soon forget who he is, you will learn to love me and love me only" and with that he slapped her across the face and let her drop to the floor and cry and left the chamber with a slam of the door.


	7. Rewriting

ELLO MY BEAUTIFUL PEOPLE…or handsome if you man…do girls read more fanfiction then guys…..does that sound sexist…O_o DON'T SUE! ANYWAYYY Haha to the main point. I am rewriting the 'Evil future' Cause when I first started iti was just getting started and since I have grown might as well give it another shot oh! Since Neko amu really doesn't have a plot I am ALSO rewriting and get some details and some shit involved up in there haha I just posted the first chapter to the new Evil Future and I am working on the second chap. Hate it …Love…Review it..dont your choice!


End file.
